Rhamnusia
by Baseball when it rains
Summary: One shot. We had to write another chapter for the Odyssey in English class and this is how it turned out.


_Rhamnusia_

Odysseus floated on the make shift raft for 9 days and nights, alone and worried after the escape from Charibdis. On the 10th day, he came upon an island and swam toward it, collapsing on the soft white sand.

When he looked at his surroundings, he became awed by the beauty of it. Lush, green trees shadowed the edge of the sands and bushes of all sizes dotted the hillside. A cool stream flowed nearby, clear and clean, with fruited vines growing on its banks. Blooms of all colors bathed in the sunlight while birds and game frolicked through the shrubbery.

As he viewed the lovely sight, a sudden glimmer caught his eye. Aloft a large hill, partially hidden by umbrage, a lavish commorancy stood, stone polished to a point as to shine and shimmer in the radiance of the sun.

He staggered up the hill, stumbling on the loose dirt and gravel on the path. Stepping over the golden blossoms, Odysseus climbed the steps to the entrance of the edifice. A cool breeze blew as he crossed the threshold.

Dark fabrics hung from the ceiling and walls, giving the room a cool atmosphere. Pillows of various sizes littered the floor as did goblets and pitchers of wine. At the center on a platform stood a golden throne upon which a single ray of light shone.

Suddenly overcome with fatigue, Odysseus rested on a pile of the soft pillows. Sleep soon overcame him.

When he awoke, the sun was setting and the overhead sky had grown dark. Picking up a goblet, Odysseus filled it with sweet wine and began to drink.

"Odysseus, you drink in my home without knowing the name of your host. What have you to say?"

Spinning around, Odysseus faced the source of the voice. A tall woman sat in the gilded chair, garbed in robes of the purest indigo. With raven hair, eyes of crystal blue, and ivory skin, she radiated beauty and strength. With a sword at her hip and a whip in her hand, she sent away her chariot pulled by golden feathered griffins and beckoned him closer.

"Forgive me, for I have traveled long and far and have forgotten my place in the home of a stranger." He knelt down in front of her, "By what name may I call you, great goddess?"

"I am called by many names. Nemesis, Adastreia, daughter of the night. But you may call me Rhamnusia."

Odysseus pondered these names for a few moments then looked up at her.

"You have come to punish me for wronging someone, have you not? Are you not the goddess who wreaks vengeance upon the mortals?"

"Yes, I am the goddess of which you speak."

"Then why have you not come to avenge me? Have I not been wronged?" Odysseus rose, his face flushed with anger and frustration.

"Because, wise Odysseus, where you were wronged, you have wronged others equally. Now these people are beseeching me to punish you for what you have done to them, and you ask to be avenged."

"But I have not-"

"I **KNOW **what you have done, for I see all." She rose from her seat and observed him, deep in thought. "I will put you through a trial of strength and wisdom. If you manage to succeed, I will assist you. Though I cannot undo the folly bestowed upon you of your own fault by the might of my cousin, Poseidon, I will help you get to your home all the sooner."

She beckoned him towards the front steps and looked out over the sea of trees. When Odysseus stopped beside her, she pointed to a path.

"At the end is a temple. Inside the temple are scores of goblets and cups. One of them belongs to the Lord Zeus. Find it and bring it back."

"Is that all that I must do? Find a measly cup and bring it here to you?"

"I was not finished." She placed nine flower bulbs in hands, "Before you return, place the bulbs in a row by the stairs of my home. But beware, do not drop them for they shall set roots into the ground the moment they touch the earth and you shall fail. Now go, and do not stray from the path."

Odysseus began down the path at a steady pace. No sooner had he lost sight of the gilded building behind him than he was faced with an obstacle.

In the middle of the path lay a great sphinx. With locks as golden as the sun and eyes to match, she stared at him.

"You wish to continue, this I can see. But you'll have to answer a riddle, if you want to get passed me. Answer it right and you'll be on your way. Answer it wrong and you'll not see another day."

"I'll hear your riddle, great beast."

The sphinx yawned and, in a sing song voice, spoke.

"As the sun rises, I begin to appear.

I'll make not a sound, there's nothing to hear.

The moons rays disguise me.

Not a bit of me you'll see

Until by light you stand.

I am the comrade always at hand."

The beast blinked lazily at him a few times, "What is your answer, mortal?"

Odysseus stood silent, contemplating the riddle, After a few moments, his face lit up and he smirked at the creature.

"The answer is a shadow."

The sphinx stared at him a moment more then yawned again. It turned and walked off the path.

Continuing on his way, Odysseus stumbled upon obstacle after obstacle. Gorgons, griffins, minotaurs, hydras, the eagle Ethon, and manticores blocked his way. He defeated them each in turn in battles of wit and might, keeping hold of the nine flowering bulbs all the while.

He rounded a bend in the road and lit up with joy and relief. The temple rose up ahead of him, finally. He picked up his pace and began running towards the steps.

A spurt of flames shot at Odysseus from the trees, missing him by mere inches. Looking to his left, he watched as the mighty Chimera stepped in front of him. The great lion looked around, the ram head bleating. An Egyptian asp slithered around, looking at Odysseus over the great creatures back.

The heads of the great beast shot bursts of flames at him constantly as he dodged, always just ahead of the fire. He dove into the bushes only to land with his nose, inches from the blade of a sword. Making sure he had the nine seeds, he stood and pulled the sword from the ground.

He plunged back through the shrubbery and onto the path. With a mighty swing, he severed the head of the snake. He took a step back as the mammoth beast roared in pain. Squatting down, he got below the creature and stabbed it through the heart.

The Chimera gave a great bellow then fell to the ground. Odysseus stood and gazed at the writhing creature indifferently for a few seconds then stepped up to the temple. Climbing the stairs, he glanced at the inside.

Gold and silver cups were strewn throughout the entire building. On shelves, in great pots, and laying on the floor. Goblets of all sizes and styles were everywhere.

Odysseus began searching through the room, examining every cup as he went. Finally, Odysseus picked one up and decided that this was it. The silver cup was shallow but wide, like a large basin. It had a flat base and a stem with two birds circling a cluster of four columns. Between the columns lay a single egg.

Placing the seeds in the cup, Odysseus traipsed through the maze of cups and back outside to the path. He ran through the woods, following the path until he became impatient. This was taking longer than he wished, following the meandering way. So, he searched for the right direction and, finding the way he needed to go to get back to the abode, and plunged into the thick foliage.

He ran and ran, pushing through the vines and leaves. All of a sudden, he plummeted down into a deep fissure in the earth. He hit the bottom hard, barely managing to keep the seeds from the ground.

Looking up at the top, Odysseus pondered over a way to get out. After a period of time, he removed the strip of cloth that held his robes tight about his waist. He secured the cup to his waist and put the nine seeds in his mouth, careful not to swallow them. Finding handholds on the side of the crevice, he pulled himself up to the top.

He returned back to the path and followed it back to the abode. He knelt at the foot of the stairs and put the seeds on a bare patch of dirt in a straight row. He watched as roots started to sprout from the seeds and reached into the earth. Flowers began to shoot out and bloom before his eyes. When all was done, nine beautiful red rose bushes were in full bloom before him, 12 perfect blossoms adorning each.

He stood and marched up the steps, his head held high. As he entered the home, he pulled the cup from his hip and seized it in his hands. He brought it before Rhamnusia, kneeling own on one knee and offering up the chalice.

"You have done well, Odysseus," She took the cup from his hands and looked it over. "You chose wisely. You fought the monsters that riddled the path, chose the cup and returned. Yet, you still did not listen to me. I warned you not to stray." She looked down at him with amusement in her eyes.

"You said that you would assist me on my way home."

"You have one more task before you may go."

He looked up at her with a mix of shock and anger, "Have done what you have asked of me. Why not just send me home?"

"What is one more small challenge to you, Odysseus? Are you afraid?"

He looked at the ground for a few moments then stood up to face her.

"I fear everyday that I'll not see my son. I fear that I'll never see my beloved wife again. And I fear that you are merely toying with me."

As he spoke, Athena appeared behind him and stared at Rhamnusia. She placed a hand on Odysseus' shoulder.

"She will let you go, my Odysseus. Just answer her question."

"What is so fragile that when you say its name, you break it?"

A single tear trailed down Odysseus' face as he thought of home and the answer to the riddle.

"Silence."

She simply nodded her head.

"Go down to the opposite shore and there you shall see a one man boat. It will have the supplies you will need and more. Follow the brightest star in the east. It will lead you home."

With a small smile she whistled shrilly and her chariot descended through the opening in the roof. She climbed aboard and the griffins took off into the dawning sky.

Odysseus turned around to speak to his patron goddess only to find her gone and himself now alone in the structure. He made his way down to the shore and climbed into the small ship and set sail for his home and family.


End file.
